Do you believe in True Love?
by Rosie6583
Summary: Frank has been trying very hard to tell Rose and Oscar something, and that something can change their lives for the better or the worse, but he never seems to find the perfect time to tell them. So when does he find this perfect time to tell them? During an eclipse!


Do you believe in true love?

* * *

Franks P.O.V:

I walked through the halls coming out into the play ground my mind consumed with the thoughts of the truth,I knew I had to tell them at some point but whenever I tried it just wouldn't come out right. As if I didn't know how to speak,they liked each other I knew they did but they were way too scared to admit it. But how on earth do you tell two of the best agents in M.I.9 history that they are destined to be together,it's just not done!

I saw Oscar and Carrie standing near the wall talking I wonder where Rose is heck she was the one who told Mr Flatley about this I would have thought she'd be the first here right up front.

"Hey Carrie where's Rose? I thought she'd be the first one here"

"Actually I don't know where she is"Carrie said looking around searching for her through the crowed.

"Oscar do you know where she is?"

"Yeah I do she's got the best seat." He pointed towards the sun roof thing where they saw Rose looking through a telescope and writing notes out already.

"Mr Flatley wanted her to get some notes out of the eclipse said that it was another one of those 'St Hope's making history' thing." Oscar said not looking away from Rose. I had to tell them at some point the attraction was just going to get stronger and I don't want to be around if they get angry especially if Rose gets really angry I shuddered I'd seen her when one of C.I.A members made fun of her they couldn't stand for 3 whole months and it only took her around a minute to inflict pain on them it wasn't pretty and Rose's old team thought she was useless in the field. Ha! As if she could seriously hurt Carrie if she really needed to or wanted to.

"Allright everyone put on your glasses the eclipse is about to begin." Mr F said just before I put my own on my phone beeped it was my mother she set me up with another woman again ugh how embarrassing. I looked around something wasn't right the excitement that was there only a second ago wasn't here anymore. I looked up, it was the eclipse it was hypnotising everyone. I started waving my arms infront of faces trying to get them to look away.

"Everybody look away!""Mr F tell everyone to look away!" But no one was listening I decided to focus on Oscar and Carrie instead.

"Carrie look away we have to get you to HQ!" She twitched a bit then I remembered I could shock them out of the trance!

"Carrie you came last in a gymnastics competition you got 0 out of 50!" I said and she woke up from the trance

"Thanks Frank." She said

"welcome now help me with Oscar we have to shock him out of it."

"Oscar Frank died!" She said what! Why do I have to die.

"Carrie got arrested!" I said trying to get back at her.

"Your dad is alive" That should have shocked him.

"Rose is in the hospital!" I said this one had to work. And it did he shook his face and pulled the glasses of, he looked panicked.

"What happened to Rose?" He said

"Seriously if Frank dies and I get arrested that doesn't shock you but Rose in the hospital will what are we chopped liver!" Carries said clearly upset.

"Oh no we forgot about Rose someone has to go shock her still!" I stated distraught, Oscar quickly ran up to where Rose was still sitting there in the trance I quickly caught up with him.

"Oscar you have to do something shocking" I said as I came to a stop behind him as he kneeled infront of Rose.

"Rose you gotta listen to me okay, you have to come back to me because I love you not in a friendship way or a brotherly sisterly way but I really love you I've always wanted to hold you in my arms and kiss your amazing lips,you are an amazing girl and every time you talk all I can do is listen and watch as you perfect lips move your eyes light up making you look like and angel please look away for me." And then he leaned in and kissed her it was only about a second latter that her glasses fell of and her eyes snapped open,she seemed panicked for a minute but then seemed to realise that Oscar was kissing her and her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arm around his neck. I looked at a Carrie and saw that she was glaring at them,hmmm seems like she had a crush on Oscar.

They both pulled away breathless and I smiled to my self well it will be much easier to explain things now.

"Glad to have you back." Oscar whispered looking into Roses eyes

"Glad to be back." She said also staring at him

"Hold it right there, are you telling me that if Frank dies I get arrested your dad comes back to life nothing happens but as soon as we mention Rose you break out of a hypnotic state, am I the only one that is confused here!" Carrie said entering hysterics

"Well I can explain that now have any of you ever heard about true love?" I said and saw all three of them nod"Good because Carrie you might never want to forget this moment because what we have just witnessed is true love at work and Rose and Oscar have had it since they were born and it all came into action when they first met eachother their minds would slowly start to notice things about the other making them attracted to eachother and when they got together well they could now be the greatest agent in history not that they weren't already but together combined they could take out any force and nothing could stop them. This is why true love Pairs are so hard to find but when they are born it is because there other half has somehow been detected and they are born to be compatible with eachother and no one else would have a chance with them." I said

"Well I am glad that Rose is my other half and I wouldn't want anyone else to spend the rest of my life with." Oscar said and Rose blushed but allowed him to bring her into another kiss.

And I was glad that they had found eachother because after what had happened in there lives so far they deserved a good happy ending. I decided now was a good as time as ever to bring everyone else out of their hypnotic state. I brought Carrie along with me leaving the two love birds to their stuff and we stood at the back of the crowed Carrie still watching Rose and Oscar kiss with jealousy.

"Rose and Oscar have finally kissed people and they're going out!" I exclaimed

"WHAT!" Was what was heard straight away. I sighed I love my job.


End file.
